Jantar amargo
by entlzab
Summary: Severus encontra Harry na noite de Valentine's. Feito para a lj-comm ValentinemyAss. Slash. Leia os avisos.


Nome da fic: Jantar amargo  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: 16 anos, R  
Gênero: Angst, Romance

Casal: Severus/Harry  
Spoilers: AU, mas tem referências de canon  
Avisos ou Alertas: Angst, final infeliz  
Desafio: jantar, poema, declaração  
Resumo: Severus encontra Harry na noite de Valentine's  
Notas: Feito para a lj-comm ValentinemyAss para Feb. 14th 2010.  
Agradecimentos: Cris, como sempre  
Disclaimer: Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

**Jantar amargo**

Severus Snape odiava Valentine's Day. Isso podia parecer óbvio, exceto pelo fato que, por três anos, Severus Snape não odiou o feriado. Depois, ele voltou a odiar.

Era tentando não pensar no motivo que o fizera abrir a exceção dos três anos que Severus abriu a porta do restaurante. E, com sua sorte proverbial, quem tentava sair naquele preciso momento? Ninguém menos que o motivo em pessoa: Harry Potter, o Rapaz-Que-Salvara-o-Mundo.

Eles quase se esbarraram.

— Severus?

— Potter?

— Coincidência.

— Dificilmente. Não numa data como hoje.

— É verdade.

_Severus mal podia acreditar, parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Harry Potter estava apaixonado por ele. E, verdade seja dita, ele também estava apaixonado por Harry._

_Duas personalidades tão díspares, dois homens tão apaixonados. O sexo era inacreditável, além de tudo que Severus jamais imaginou. Pela primeira vez na vida, Severus tinha a experiência de amar e ser amado. Nada em sua vida se comparava àquilo. Parecia ser bom demais para ser verdade._

_E _**era**_ bom demais para ser verdade. Não demorou para as diferenças aparecerem. Diferenças de idade, de experiências, de visão de mundo, de temperamento. Era bom demais para ser verdade._

_Eles se separaram após três anos de convivência. Planos de casamento e filhos morreram na casca. O futuro tão promissor tornou-se sombrio. Severus deveria saber. Nada na vida dele dava certo. Ele fora um tolo por acreditar que podia ser feliz. Severus Snape nunca seria feliz no amor. Era uma constante da natureza, como o pôr do sol todos os dias ou a lei da gravidade._

_Quis o destino que Severus tivesse o coração quebrado primeiro pela mãe, depois o filho. A amarga ironia não passara despercebida pelo homem cujo coração parecia incapaz de se recuperar de tanta dor._

_E encontrar Harry tão confortável, tão à vontade, foi ainda mais dolorido. Mas reforçou a crença de que o rapaz estava melhor sem ele. Severus sempre tivera dificuldade em entender por que um rapaz bonito, jovem e atraente como Harry viu num homem velho e danificado como ele, com um histórico pra lá de repreensível. Era natural que Harry parecesse bem, agora que tinha se livrado de Severus._

_Mas ele precisava parecer _**tão** _bem?_

Harry continuou falando:

— Veio jantar, suponho. E seu acompanhante ainda não chegou.

— E eu suponho que você tenha vindo buscar a refeição para vocês dois. Um jantar romântico caseiro.

Harry ergueu as sacolas com os recipientes de isopor, tentando não parecer constrangido.

— É uma suposição meio óbvia num dia como hoje.

— Então... Feliz Valentine's, Potter.

— Feliz Valentine's para você também, Severus.

Sorrisos constrangidos, os dois assentiram e seguiram seu caminho. Harry foi para seu apartamento, onde ninguém o esperava, além de lembranças doloridas e um vazio que parecia nunca se acabar, agora que Severus se fora.

O _maître _se aproximou de Severus, indagando:

— Gostaria de uma mesa dentro de um dos reservados, senhor?

— Uma no canto servirá.

— Pois não. Pode me acompanhar, por favor?

Severus seguiu o homem, ignorando os casais, as velas, as garrafas de champanhe e o clima romântico. Ao sentar-se, Severus pegou o menu. O _maître _quis saber:

— O senhor prefere esperar sua acompanhante para fazer seu pedido?

A voz saiu amarga ao esclarecer:

— Pedirei agora. Vou jantar sozinho essa noite.

_E todas as noites pelo resto de minha vida_, completou mentalmente, fingindo olhar o cardápio como se ali houvesse algum alívio para a dor que ameaçava aniquilar seu coração já despedaçado.

The End


End file.
